Mais do que uma simples amizade
by Aino Minako Meiou
Summary: Uma songfic que vai contar dos sentimentos da nossa querida Shunrei, pelo jovem e nobre Shiryu. E isso através de uma carta com a letra de uma música. É pessoal, o romance esta no ar.... XDDDD! Então não deixem de ler, para saber o que vai acontecer!


**Mais do que uma simples amizade.**

Uma songfic que vai contar dos sentimentos da nossa querida Shunrei, pelo jovem e nobre Shiryu. E isso através de uma carta com a letra de uma música. É pessoal, o romance esta no ar... XDDDD!

PS: Eu sou boa no idioma italiano, eu consigo muito bem cantar em italiano sem ajuda de letra e sem absolutamente nada.

O anime Saint Seiya não é da minha autoria, quem dera que fosse. È da autoria de Masami Kurumada. Nem a música é de minha autoria é da cantora italiana: Laura Pausini. Só a songfic que é da minha autoria...XP.

Agora vamos começar...

**Songfic...Vivime.**

È nessas horas que se vê uma linda garotinha, cuja a sua aparência é linda. Tem os traços bem desenhados, a tonalidade da sua pele é clara e como é clara. Tem uma pele de seda de tão suave que é.

Tem os cabelos negros como o escurecer do céu e lisos, seus olhos da mais bela cor: "Coração Azul do Oceano".

Mora com o seu velho e mais sábio mestre Dohko que criou o jovem Shiryu.

Shunrei, conviveu a sua infância toda ao lado de Shiryu, mas com o passar do tempo a garotinha e o garotinho foram crescendo...até virar no que é hoje...uma linda mulher, linda moça pode ser também né. E um homem forte e bonito, também pode ser rapaz...XD. Mas vamos continuar.

Os dois tem uma bela amizade, mas com tal delicadeza que Shiryu trata a jovem e graciosa Shunrei, o coração da jovem virará em reboliços que só.

Primeiro ela esta confusa, mas com o tempo ela acaba entendendo os seus sentimentos e nisso que ela nota que esta perdidamente apaixonada por Shiryu.

E então que ela resolve escrever uma carta...

Shunrei: - Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar. Eu não posso mais ocultar os meus sentimentos por você, Shiryu.

Shunrei: - È nessa hora que eu estou com a cabeça em outro lugar, e é aqui nessa folha de papel que eu coloco pra fora todas as minhas angústias, alegrias, medos e o principal de tudo: O MEU IMENSO AMOR!

Talvez você nunca consiga entender isso, pois você não sente o mesmo que eu sinto por você.

Shunrei escreve um pouco e amassa a folha e assim por diante, ela reluta e luta em escrever algo que preste.

Então foi aí que surgiu uma idéia. Ela lembrou que nas suas coisas, há uma caixa que dentro dessa caixa tem muitos pertences valiosos é como se fosse um tesouro que ela cuida, para que não estrague. E dentro dessa caixa além de ter uma série de objetos há uma letra de uma música na qual ela gosta muita de ouvir, mas faz muito tempo que ela não ouve. Então ela começa a colocar toda aquela letra no papel...

**Vivimi (Viva comigo) **

**By Shunrei**

**Non ho bisogno più di niente **

**Adesso che **

**Mi illumini d´amore immenso fuori e dentro **

Não preciso de mais nada

Agora que

Me ilumina de amor por dentro e por fora

**Credimi se puoi **

**Credimi se vuoi **

**Credimi e vedrai non finirà mai **

Acredite em mim

Se puder

Acredite e verá nunca acabará

**Ho desideri scritti in alto che volano **

**Ogni pensiero è indipendente dal mio corpo **

Tenho desejos escritos que voam no alto

Cada pensamento é independente do meu corpo

**Credimi se puoi **

**Credimi perché **

**farei del male solo e ancora a me**

Acredite em mim

Se puder

Acredite porque

**Qui grandi spazi e poi noi **

**Cieli aperti che ormai **

**Non si chiudono più **

**C´è bisogno di vivere da qui **

Só faria mal e a mim

Aqui grandes espaços e nós

Céus abertos que agora

Não se fecham mais

É preciso viver daqui pra frente

**Vivimi senza paura **

**Che sia una vita o che sia un´ora **

**Non lasciare libero o disperso **

**Questo mio spazio adesso aperto ti prego **

**Vivimi senza vergogna **

**Anche se hai tutto il mondo contro **

**Lascia l´apparenza e prendi il senso **

**E Ascolta quello che ho qui dentro**

Viva comigo sem medo

Que seja uma vida ou que seja uma hora

Não deixe livre ou disperso

Este meu espaço agora aberto te peço

Viva comigo sem vergonha

Mesmo que tenha o mundo contra

Deixe a aparência e pegue o sentido

E escute o que tenho aqui dentro

**Così diventi un grande quadro **

**che dentro me **

**Ricopre una parete bianca un po´ anche stanca**

Assim vire um grande quadro

Que dentro de mim

Cubra uma parede branca um pouco cansada

**Credimi se puoi **

**Credimi perché **

**Farei del male solo e ancora a me **

Acredite em mim se puder

Acredite porque

Faria só mal e a mim

**Qui tra le cose che ho**

**Ho qualcosa di più**

**Che non ho avuto mai **

**Hai bisogno di vivermi di più**

Aqui entre as coisas que tenho

Tenho algo a mais

Que nunca tive

Precisa viver comigo mais

**Vivimi senza paura **

**Che sia una vita o che sia un´ora**

**Non lasciare libero o disperso**

**Questo mio spazio adesso aperto, ti prego**

**Vivimi senza vergogna **

**Anche se hai tutto il mondo contro**

**Lascia l´apparenza e prendi il senso **

**E ascolta quello che ho qui dentro **

Viva sem medo

Que seja uma vida ou que seja uma hora

Não deixe livre ou disperso

Este meu espaço agora aberto, te peço

Viva comigo sem vergonha

Mesmo que tenha o mundo contra

Deixe a aparência e pegue o sentido

E escute o que tenho aqui dentro

**Hai aperto in me **

**La fantasia **

**Le attese i giorni di un´illimitata gioia **

**Hai preso me **

**Sei la regia **

**Mi inquadri e poi mi sposti in base alla tua idea**

Você abriu em mim

A fantasia

As esperas os dias de uma alegria iluminada

Você me pegou

Você é o comando

Me muda e depois me coloca a tua idéia

**Vivimi senza paura **

**Anche se hai tutto il mondo contro **

**Lascia l´apparenza e prendi il senso **

**E ascolta quello che ho qui dentro**

Viva comigo sem medo

Mesmo se o mundo está contra

Deixe a aparência e pegue o sentido

E escute o que tenho aqui dentro

Shunrei, havia terminado de escrever a carta, mas estava com um pouco de receio de mandar, porque para Shiryu Shunrei era apenas como uma grande amiga. Mas para Shunrei era mais do que uma simples amizade. Ela orava todos os dias para ele voltar sã e salvo, com vida da guerra. Ela começou a derramar lágrimas, queria até rasgar a carta, mas ela não fez isso. Ela simplesmente foi até o quarto de seu amado e deixou ali a carta para que ele pudesse ler se por a caso voltasse. E ela torcia por isso, se por acaso ele chegasse a ler, poderia ser que fosse seu. Não já de cara, mas algum dia, poderia ser sim, porque para ela a esperança é a última que morre.

Tudo agora, só dependia não apenas só da carta, mas da resposta definitiva de Shiryu.

N/A: Bom eu tentei fazer uma songfic que preste, mas eu espero que mesmo assim vocês tenham gostado. Como eu já havia dito eu sou novata aqui e tudo mas vocês verão que em breve eu vou fazer uma melhor. Mas mesmo assim eu peço por gentileza a colaboração de todos vocês, mandando reviews com comentários e sugestões esta aberto o espaço para críticas também, mas não em relação a minha pessoa, sempre em relação as fics que eu postar aqui no Fanfiction. E sem esquecer de uma coisa, quem dera se todos os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco existissem de verdade, não é gente! XPPPP.

Encore une fois je remercie à tous et encore je demande s'il vous plaît: ils ordonnent reviews. Un grand baiser affectueux pour tous vous et reste avec Dieu. Et jusqu'à la proche.

J'ai été.


End file.
